Kryze, Bo-Katan
Bo-Katan Kryze was a female Human who lived as a Mandalorian warrior during the final years of the Galactic Republic. Amidst the pan-galactic Clone Wars between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Katan pledged her loyalty to the radical Mandalorian splinter group known as the Death Watch, faithfully serving the group's leader Pre Vizsla as a trusted lieutenant. Ironically, she was also the sister of Duchess Satine, whom the Death Watch sought to usurp multiple times. Biography A female Mandalorian, Bo-Katan was the sister of Satine Kryze, the Duchess of Mandalore and the leader of the New Mandalorians. Bo-Katan worked as a lieutenant for the Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla during the Clone Wars. At one point, while on Carlac, she met with the Separatist-affiliated Lux Bonteri, who brought along a close acquaintance, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano. After the Padawan and Bonteri turned against them, Katan helped chasing the two, while the other members of Death Watch got rid of the droids who helped the young escape. New Allies As the Clone Wars scorched on in the galaxy, Pre Vizsla and Katan found an escape pod containing the two Sith Force-sensitive Zabrak brothers known as Darth Maul and Savage Opress who were knocked out after the Skirmish on Florrum. Vizsla and Katan later brought the brothers back to their camp on Zanbar for repairs. Once Maul had awaken, he showed aggression to the Death Watch members when Katan threatened him by pointing her blaster towards Savage if he tried anything to harm them. The brother and Vizsla later gradually introduced each other then later swapped stories on how they came to where they are. Both Death Watch and the brothers later found that they had a common enemy in Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vizsla invited Maul for a tea in his tent, where he told Maul the plans of taking over Mandalore. When Maul said it was the Force which made them meet, Katan pointed out her skepticism in the Force, saying that the Sith brothers are no better than Count Dooku, who once betrayed them. She also said that the brothers are weak, as they were "put together" by the Death Watch after Kenobi defeated them on Florrum. Maul got angry on hearing it, and started choking Katan, saying that they will defeat the entire pacifistic Mandalorians, Dooku and all other common enemies. After it, he released Katan, who smirked at Vizsla. The Sith brothers later aligned themselves to Death Watch to help them liberate Mandalore from Satine Kryze. Mission to Mustafar After pointing out that the Death Watch warriors were not yet ready to takeover Mandalore, Maul suggested enlisting the help of the Black Sun who were located at Mustafar to begin creating an army. Bo-Katan along with the brothers and Vizsla with a strike team scurried to the volcanic planet. After the death of the Black Sun leaders, Maul gave the opportunity to join them to Ziton Moj, who carefully chose to help them embark on their campaign to Mandalore. Shortly after returning to Zanbar, the Pyke Syndicate were willing to join them and help overthrow the Duchess. Mission to Nal Hutta After the Pykes joined Darth Maul's Shadow Collective, they headed towards Nal Hutta to enlist the help of the Hutt Grand Council. After negotiations have failed, bounty hunters pursued the brothers and Vizsla outside where Bo-Katan and her Nite Owls were awaiting their return. While Katan and her warriors fought the Hutt guards, Maul, Vizsla and Savage faced off against Sugi and Embo. After the fight had cleared up, the bounty hunters managed to get away safely with minor injuries. The Death Watch warriors were then able to capture a member of the Hutt Council who was left behind known as Oruba. He was later killed after telling them that the rest of the council had left for Tatooine. Mission to Tatooine Shortly after learning that the Hutts had fled to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine, the Brothers and Death Watch launched a small attack to give Jabba the Hutt one last chance to join them. After briefly seeing what the Shadow Collective was capable of and how they performed in action, the Hutts agreed to join them. However, outside the castle Vizsla told Katan to be aware, as they are going to take over Mandalore and they would finish with Maul and Opress. Takeover of Sundari After the Shadow Collective was at its full potential, Maul and Death Watch advised a plan to turn the people of Mandalore to Pre Vizsla that instructed the crime gangsters to attack several locations around the New Mandalorian capital city of Sundari, including the shipping docks and the Mandalore Banking Center. Then, Death Watch would come in and stop the vile thugs and claim Mandalore for themselves in order to gain the trust of the people. After the plan had gone underway, Vizsla alongside with Katan approached Satine while she tried to calm the people. After gaining support from the people, Death Watch began to capture the attackers. Katan was tasked on capturing the Black Sun member Ziton Moj who was attacking a civilized area. After fulfilling her assignment, she helped two children out of hiding. After Death Watch took control of Sundari, they found no more use for Maul and Savage and imprisoned them. After escaping from the Sundari prison, Maul challenged Vizsla to 1-on-1 duel to the death, which Maul won. After witnessing the death of her former leader, Katan refused to serve under Maul's clutches and took a few still-loyal soldiers including her Nite Owls and fought on the traitors. With minor losses Katan managed to escape. Truce with Kenobi Bo-Katan, along with Satine's nephew Korkie Kryze and the Nite Owls, freed Duchess Satine from the imprisonment and led the Mandalorian super commandos on a chase through Sundari. Unfortunately, Satine was soon recaptured, and it was revealed that Maul allowed her to escape so that she would contact Obi-Wan Kenobi for help. As Mandalore was a neutral planet, the Jedi Order had no jurisdiction so he would be forced to come alone. Bo-Katan watched as Kenobi arrived and rescued Satine from prison yet again, only to be stopped and captured along with her. After Maul killed Satine, she rescued Kenobi as he was being taken to prison, and they and the Nite Owls fought their way to a Kom'rk-class fighter/transport. Bo-Katan told Kenobi to go to the Republic for help, because, with the Sith involved, it was now a Republic matter. When he mentioned that the Republic would invade, she replied, "Mandalore will survive. We always survive." Kenobi deduced that Satine was Bo-Katan's sister and gave her his condolences before flying away. Life after the Clone Wars Before Darth Sidious arrived on Mandalore to deal with Maul and Opress, Katan made a stealthy escape off of the planet and went into hiding, knowing that she would be wanted as a traitor and that there would have to be Mandalorians that survived the Republic invasion in order to rebuild their people. She eventually found her way to the backwater world of Falsan in the Kavas Sector. By the end of the Clone Wars, the remaining Nite Owls who had fled with Katan began to disperse across the galaxy. News of the Imperial occupation of Mandalore angered Katan, but she knew there was little she could do. Instead, she began to hire herself out as a mercenary and bounty hunter, staying true to Mandalorian traditions. For many years, Katan kept a low profile, but still making a name for herself in the galactic underworld. In 8 BBY, Katan was contacted by Vance Tremmell, a crime lord on the barren world of Cambis. Tremmell offered Katan a hefty contract to come on as an enforcer for his organization and to remain of retainer for future services. Katan accepted the offer and soon relocated to Cambis. While on Cambis, Katan located a few of the former Nite Owls and brought them on board with Tremmell’s operations. Personality and Traits Bo-Katan was a confident and brave woman and a fierce warrior. Proud to serve the Death Watch and its goals of restoring the glory of the Mandalorians' past, Katan was steadfast in her loyalty to both the group and its leader, Pre Vizsla, who in turn trusted Katan to lead and act as an enforcer in his absence. Her loyalty was shown after the takeover of Sundari, when Vizsla was killed by Maul, she collected the still-loyal members of Death Watch, and joined forces with Obi-Wan Kenobi, in order to gain back what was taken away by the Sith brothers. Bo-Katan was also able to withstand heavy physical punishment, as shown when she was choked for half a minute by Darth Maul, but when released, she just smirked at Vizsla, after she told Maul straight what she thought about the Sith in general, also showing her plain-spoken personality. As a leader of Nite Owls, she always tried to help out the rest of Death Watch, making victory the first goal. She also cared little of danger, which was shown when she bravely took up the fight with the bounty hunters on Nal Hutta. RPG D6 Stats Type: Mandalorian Bounty Hunter DEXTERITY 3D+1 Armor Weapons 6D, Blaster 7D+2, Dodge 7D, Grenade 6D+2, Melee Combat 6D+2, Missile Weapons 5D+2, Vehicle Blasters 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien Species 6D, Cultures 5D+1, Intimidation 7D, Languages 5D, (s)Languages: Mando’a 7D+2, Planetary Systems 6D+1, Streetwise 7D+2, Survival 6D+1, Value 5D+2, Willpower 7D MECHANICAL 2D+1 Astrogation 6D+1, Jet Pack Operation 7D, Repulsorlift Operation 5D+2, Sensors 4D+1, Space Transports 7D, Starship Gunnery 5D+2, Starship Shields 4D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 5D, Command 6D, Con 4D+1, Gambling 5D, Hide 5D, Investigation 6D+1, Persuasion 5D+2, Search 6D+2, Sneak 6D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D+2, Climbing/Jumping 6D+1, Lifting 5D+1, Stamina 6D+1, Swimming 4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Armor Repair 6D+2, Blaster Repair 5D+1, Computer Programming/Repair 6D+1, Demolition 6D+1, First Aid 4D+2, Security 6D, Space Transport Repair 5D Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 2 Character Points: 19 Move: 10 Equipment: Custom Mandalorian Armor (See Below), Modified Blaster Rifle w/ scope (6D), Modified Kom'rk-class Fighter Transport, Datapad, Comlink, (2) Modified DL-18 Blaster Pistols (4D+2) Bo-Katan’s Armor Model: Mandalorian Battle Armor (Blue and Gray) Type: Personal Combat Armor Scale: Character Skill: Armor Weapons Range: Various (See Below) Ammo: See Below Cost: Not Available for Sale Availability: 4, R or X Difficulty: See Below Damage: See Below Notes: Bo-Katan’s Armor is a modified, custom suit of Mandalorian Beskar armor, common to the Mandalorian Commandos and mercenaries. The following stats apply to Bo-Katan’s armor and the customization/modifications done to it: *Basic Suit: +3D to resist physical damage, +3D to resist energy damage. No DEXTERITY penalties. Suit covers head, shoulders, upper torso (jointed for movement), lower abdomen and groin, thighs, and lower legs/feet. **Armor is resistant to Energy penetration, but not kinetic force. If the user successfully resists an energy attack, the user must make a free DEXTERITY check to resist being knocked back/knocked down. **Armor can resist lightsaber attacks, per normal resistance rolls. *Wrist Lasers: 5D Damage, Armor Weapons Skill, Powered from armor power supply, Range: 3-5/25/50m. *Flame Projector: 5D Damage, Armor Weapons Skill, 20 charges, Range: 1 meter diameter, 1 to 5 meters long. *Grenade Launcher: Damage varies for ordinance, Missile Weapons skill, Ammo of 4 micro grenades, Range: 1-50/200/300m. *Jetpack: Allows for 200 meters of horizontal flight or 50 meter vertical jumps. Has 10 charges, may expend one charge every other round. *Turbo-Projected Grapple: Armor Weapons skill, uses either a physical or magnetic grapple, 0-3/10/20 meter range. Mounted on the right arm gaunlet. *Winch: Operated in conjunction with Grapple, has 100 kilogram capacity (wearer and his equipment). *IR/motion Sensor: +1D PERCEPTION in darkness and/or against moving targets, ahead and to both sides. *Sensor Pod: +2D Search, 25-100 meter range. *Macrobinoculars: +3D Search, 100-500 meter range. *Sound Sensor: +1D PERCEPTION in quite situations only. *Broadband Antenna: Can intercept and decode most communications frequencies. Can patch into shipboard and vehicular communications systems. *Remote Slave Circuit: Can remotely activate and control designated starship from up to 50 kilometers away. Capable of bringing the ship to the user’s location if needed. *Environmental Filter: Filters out most harmful particles from the air or completely seal with two hour of air supply. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters